


Can't Stop this Feeling

by thelaziesthufflepuff



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, no soonwoos were harmed in the making of this fic, vaguely traumatized friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelaziesthufflepuff/pseuds/thelaziesthufflepuff
Summary: Everything is Soonyoung's fault.AKA the time where Jun crossdresses for Halloween while Minghao has an existential crisis.





	Can't Stop this Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekrateholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/gifts).



> To my recipient: I hope you enjoy this fic! Happy Holidays! 
> 
> (also many thanks to @timber(calculus) for the beta! )

Minghao swallows, as Jun twirls around, looking too satisfied at the way the skirt swishes around his thighs. For someone who’s supposedly wearing a skirt for the first time, Jun is a lot more relaxed and comfortable about it than Minghao, which is saying something, seeing that Minghao is someone who occasionally put on skirts for the sake of breaking gender norms. 

 

Or maybe it isn’t the skirt that’s making Minghao uncomfortable. Maybe it’s the  _ who _ wearing the skirt that’s making his throat drier than a desert. 

“You have good taste Minghao!” Jun beams, cheerfully ruffling his skirt, uncaring of the way it hikes higher and higher, revealing a tanned thigh that had no business looking that smooth and hairless. Minghao curls his fingers, resisting the urge to bat Jun’s hands away and smooth the skirt back down, only because he’d have his hands on Jun’s bare thigh and would probably never let go, and Jun would look at him with those big trusting eyes of his while Minghao digs his fingers in that smooth skin, kneading tender flesh and then things would escalate until he has Jun pinned against the wall and - 

 

“Minghao? Xiaohao? Are you listening to me?” Jun asks, waving his hand in front of Minghao’s face, distracting him from his impromptu fantasy of wrecking a certain Wen Junhui in a skirt, a kink he didn’t know existed until now.     

 

“Yeah I am, you’re just not saying anything important,” Minghao says, pretending to cast a critical look at the skirt that’s definitely too short for him. Minghao would know: he picked the damn skirt, a short flirty thing that’s bound to embarrass anyone who isn’t Jun. 

 

But then, it is Jun, a man confident enough to walk around stark naked at home, answering doors wearing only an apron. Minghao’s really done it this time. If he’s going to suffer from self-inflicted sexual frustration, he could only hope that Soonyoung will fulfil his promise of wearing the maid outfit with a sexy garter, because he shouldn’t be the only one suffering this Halloween. 

 

Everything, as always, started with Soonyoung.  

 

-

 

“Wonwoo thinks we’re going to look terrible this Halloween,” Soonyoung states as he storms into their practice room, ignoring Minghao’s words to  _ please close the door properly hyung.  _ Minghao lets out a long-suffering sigh and goes to shut the door. “He thinks we won’t be able to pull off sexy vampires as well as their group.” 

 

“So?” Jun asks from his spot on the floor. Minghao does not stare at the way his shirt rides up to reveal a smooth toned belly. “How is it our problem? Were we even planning on going as sexy vampires this year?”

 

“Of course it’s our problem!” Soonyoung exclaims. “He insulted our studio’s honour!” 

 

“As sexy vampires?” Jun continues, amused. Chan snickers. 

 

“Yes!” Soonyoung gestures wildly. “As sexy vampires and sexy humans! We can definitely out-sexy them! And now we have to do something cooler than sexy vampires!”  

“Why bother?” Chan asks. “We can just out-dance them in whatever costumes and they’ll automatically look less sexy when they try to follow up.” There’s a moment of silence while they remember Wonwoo trying to dance to Rainism for last year’s Halloween, only to move stiffer than the skeleton figure Joshua brought as a costume prop. Soonyoung had laughed so hard he spat out his fake fangs, an undeniably gross act that made people vote for Wonwoo for Best Costume.    

 

“Don’t choke on your costume prop this year and we’ll be fine,” Jun says. All of them except Minghao snigger recalling how the spit-coated fangs landed on Minghao’s face. Minghao shudders in revulsion even as part of him plots to bury their bodies so deep police dogs wouldn’t be able to find them. 

 

Even Jun. He’ll bury him in slightly shallower dirt, and put a couple of flowers on top. It wasn’t him who spat out his fake teeth after all. Soonyoung, on the other hand, deserves to go straight into the ground with dog shit over his grave. 

 

“We don’t need to be sexy vampires to beat them,” Chan concludes. “Hyung, we should just focus on our good points.” 

 

“Like our leg muscles!” Jun chimes in, raising his own leg. His fingers trail the corded muscle of his calf and upper thigh, and Minghao curses himself for faithfully following the imaginary line drawn by Jun’s hand. He turns back to look at Soonyoung, and promptly wishes he didn’t, because Soonyoung suddenly looks like he’d just discovered the meaning of life, next week’s lottery ticket numbers and the way to get back at Wonwoo all in an instance. And knowing him, the last thing is clearly the most important one.  

 

“You’re right Jun, you’re so right.” Soonyoung pumps his fist into the air. ”I’ve got just the thing to rub that smirk off Wonwoo’s face.” 

 

“Bet you anything that Wonwoo wants Soonyoung to rub something else,” Jun stage-whispers in Minghao’s ear as he drapes his arm over Minghao’s shoulders like a blanket made of steel. Soonyoung sputters a denial while Chan just sighs and goes  _ no one wants to know that.  _ Minghao would have laughed harder, but hearing Jun breathe so close to his ear does things to his brain. It must be because Jun keeps invading his personal space to do things like this while Minghao just lets him without elbowing him in the gut. Yeah, that must be it. 

 

“Never mind about Wonwoo and rubbing,” Soonyoung declares imperiously. “Unless it’s us rubbing our victory in his sorry face.” 

 

“Didn’t you say Wonwoo-hyung’s face was handsome and it would be a shame if anything happened to it?” Chan innocently mentions. 

 

“I changed my mind,” Soonyoung sniffs. Minghao notes with detached interest that the tip of his ears are still red. “He’s going down. But first, we practice.” 

Minghao supposes that should have been the end of it; he expected Soonyoung to just let things go once he got distracted by work. But of course, the one thing that eternally holds his attention is one-upping Wonwoo, and it’s something Wonwoo exploited without mercy.

 

“Ready to lose, Soonyoung-ah?” Wonwoo asks whenever they walk past each other, or whenever he decides to make his way to the dance studio - which is often. Minghao is sure Wonwoo studies at the other end of campus. 

 

(“It’s true love,” Jun says sagely whenever he sees Soonyoung flex his fingers like he’s imagining them around Wonwoo’s neck, while Wonwoo smirks and tries to loom over Soonyoung with that bit of height difference. Minghao worries for Jun’s future partners. Mingyu, when he hears about it, just sighs and says Wonwoo is stupid. Minghao agrees.)

 

He thinks Wonwoo is up to something (other than his usual mission of getting Soonyoung’s hand in marriage and into his pants, in no particular order), but he doesn’t exactly want to spare the time or energy to find out. It’s too draining, to sit between the both of them as Wonwoo tries to subtly manipulate Soonyoung into doing something that would benefit him while severely embarrassing Soonyoung. 

 

Whatever, it’s not really his business.

 

-

 

It becomes his business. In fact, it becomes all their businesses, but Minghao intends to make it a fashionable one - if he’s forced to take part in Halloween with the rest of his studio instead of wearing a solo costume (he’d been thinking of Jack Skellington) he’s going to make sure they utterly destroy the competition. No one is going to the party wearing a half-assed costume, even if Soonyoung’s costume concept had raised both his eyebrows when he first pitched it to Minghao alone. 

 

But hey, Minghao can work with it. He isn’t majoring in fashion to play it safe. He spends hours on Taobao for weeks searching for the right pieces, even borrowing money from Jun to pay for quicker shipping. 

 

Sadly, some of his teammates aren’t that receptive. 

 

“Why are we doing this?” Chan bemoans as Soonyoung eagerly brandishes a skirt in his direction, already wearing his own paired with black stockings, topped with cute bows. “Why can’t we just dress up like vampires like everyone else during Halloween? Or Michael Jackson’s zombies. Why this?”

 

“Because vampires or zombies aren’t going to win us that Best Dressed award,” Minghao patiently explains for the thousandth time, putting on his garter belt and making sure it fits just right. Chan lets out a grumble that sounds suspiciously like  _ fuck this award. _ It goes ignored. 

 

“And crossdressing will?” Chan asks louder, casting a dubious look at the corset Minghao wants them to wear.  

 

“Probably not,” Jun chimed in from the side. “But that’s Minghao’s goal, not Soonyoungie’s.” 

 

“Junnie’s right,” Soonyoung says as he tries to manhandle a reluctant Chan into wearing a cat tail. “Forget the award - I want to make Wonwoo’s head fucking explode.” 

 

“That’s what she said,” Jun snickers. Minghao snorts as Chan protests.

 

“Hyung, if you wanted to make Wonwoo-hyung’s head explode, you could have just given him head!” 

 

Soonyoung gasps, aghast. “What do you even know about giving head? Channie, who corrupted you?”

 

“Hyung, I’m 21,” Chan says, deadpan. “And I actually have a real girlfriend.” 

 

Soonyoung pouts and grumbles while Jun cackles. Minghao wonders what Wonwoo sees in him sometimes, but then he remembers that Jun once deliberately ignored his call just so he could re-dub the scene of Spongebob getting electrocuted. He has no room to talk.    

 

Then Jun asks for his help to put on that damn skirt that  _ he  _ chose, along with thigh high socks with cat faces on them, and that’s when Minghao’s sanity and rational behaviour begins the slow, meandering descent to hell. 

 

-

 

“Do you ever feel that you’ve made a terrible mistake?” Minghao asks as he checks his camera’s focus while Mingyu artfully poses against a brick wall, waiting for Minghao to take his photo. It’s just the both of them; they left Jun at a nearby convenience store because he kept complaining about hunger pangs and how he didn’t understand the need to take over 10 photos of them posing in the same area. Just as well; he can’t talk to Mingyu about the Skirt Incident if Jun’s nearby. And Jun’s always nearby, either hanging around the studio or prancing in Minghao’s overactive imagination when Minghao’s trying to focus. 

 

“No? Why would I?” Mingyu asks, as he begins to panic. “Are there ants on the wall and you didn’t tell me?!”  

 

“There are no ants on the wall,” Minghao says dryly, even though it would be funny to convince Mingyu he had an entire colony of ants marching down his back. But too bad; his brain has decided to abandon all cognitive activity not associated with fantasizing about Jun in a skirt. “I just find myself... thinking about something.”

 

“Is it Jun-hyung crossdressing?” Mingyu asks. Minghao’s brain helpfully brings out the HD image of Jun posing that black mini-skirt and thigh high socks with those cat faces that seem to smirk at Minghao. 

 

“Yeah it must be,” Mingyu mutters. “You have that look on your face.”

 

“What look?” Minghao asks. 

 

“It’s your ‘Jun-hyung’ look,” Mingyu says, which explains nothing. Minghao crosses his arms (after making sure his camera is slung across his neck properly) and waits for Mingyu to elaborate. Mingyu, of course, does not. He pats Minghao’s head instead. 

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll figure out eventually that you want to have crossdressing married sex with Jun-hyung forever while I babysit your kids. There’s no rush.”  

 

“You’re not babysitting my future children - you’d drop them,” Minghao deliberately latches onto the end of Mingyu’s words. He’s not even going to bother responding to the bullshit Mingyu says in the beginning. Why would he ever want to have kids with Jun, the man who’s too much like a child to begin with? He’s not going to spend the rest of his life babysitting his future spouse, even if Jun has occasional moments of maturity and insight and is capable of cooking a decent meal for everyone and would be perfectly agreeable to making breakfast every morning for their future child. 

 

No. There is no child, there would be no child - not like they could have children together, and even if they could, why would he have children with Jun? Any child with Jun’s DNA would probably trigger demented protectiveness inside him, and knowing Jun’s DNA, they would be prone to doing stupidly cute shit and cutely stupid shit all the time, causing Minghao’s blood vessels to explode even before he reaches his 40s. It would be an amazingly terrible idea. 

 

Mingyu scowls. “I would not. Besides, any child that’s raised by you and Jun-hyung wouldn’t be so fragile.” Which would also be true; any child of Minghao’s would be fed with only the healthiest food and learn a variety of martial arts to build their constitution while Jun sneaks them McDonald’s in secret, derailing Minghao’s best laid plans. Another reason why it wouldn’t work out. 

 

“I’m teaching our kid to kick your ass,” Minghao says threateningly. Even with interference, he’s sure their kid can still grow up to kick Mingyu’s ass. 

 

“Ha - you said OUR,” Mingyu snickers as Minghao’s face reddens. Stupid thoughts of nonexistent children. “I’m sure Jun-hyung would stop them from hitting me.” 

 

“I’m stopping what?” Jun asks through a mouthful of kimbap. Oh shit, how long has Jun been standing there? Minghao panics and punches Mingyu’s arm out of habit. 

 

“Ouch!” Mingyu whines with a fake pout. “Jun-hyung, Minghao hit me. Make him apologize.”

 

“He deserved it,” Minghao grumbles, embarrassed. He rubs the spot he punched Mingyu in apology. 

 

“I’m sure he did,” Jun replies, amused. Minghao spots a grain of white rice stuck to the side of Jun’s lips and sighs. Of course Jun didn’t bother checking if he had any food stuck on him before leaving the convenience store to meet them. 

 

“You have something on your face again,” Minghao says, stepping closer to point it out. Jun’s tongue darts out, swiping around his lips in a bid to find the offending food particle. Of course, he misses. Minghao sighs yet again and helps him wipe away the grain of rice, making sure his fingers and eyes don’t linger on Jun’s lips. Or on any part of Jun’s face. That’d definitely signal to Jun that Minghao has more than platonic, non-perverted feelings for him because Minghao has been helping him clean up after food-related messes since they were kids old enough to be sent on their own food errands, and he’d never stared at Jun’s lips like they were the best pair of lips in existence, like he’d longed to cover them with his own, like he’d wanted them wrapped around his -

 

“I’m still here,” Mingyu coughs loudly, waving his own phone. “But sure, ignore me.” 

 

“How can we possibly ignore you?” Jun asks as he bounds over to Mingyu to squeeze his cheek. Minghao uses this moment of distraction to mentally kick himself in the ass. Focus, Xu Minghao. It’s just Jun with food on his face. Something you constantly nag about at him for years. Nothing cute about it whatsoever. “Who can ignore such a cute face?” 

 

“I can,” Minghao says. Roasting Mingyu is always familiar territory, something Minghao clearly needs after being suckerpunched by an unforseen crush. Mingyu pretends to look sad but kicks his ankle, and it devolves into them trying to stomp on each other’s shoes, while Jun makes the minimal effort to get them to stop before taking multiple videos of their scuffle. That too, is familiar territory. 

 

-

 

“You’ve really got it bad,” Mingyu says to him when they finally wave goodbye to Jun, who decided his time would be better spent watching anime than watching Minghao and Mingyu take aesthetic photos of themselves. “You should’ve seen your face when you were helping him wipe his mouth. I thought I was watching an explicit romcom.”

 

“You have weird tastes in movies.” Minghao rolls his eyes. 

 

“I took photos, if you want to look,” Mingyu says, ignoring his words. Minghao doesn’t really want to look, but Mingyu already opened his phone’s picture album, and there it is, plain as day.

 

“They should really hire me to take photos for romance dramas,” Mingyu continues smugly as Minghao stares at the photo. If he were a stranger, he would have thought that the two individuals in the photo were actors for a new romantic movie, with the way he stared at Jun’s lips, an expression of exasperated fondness paired with restrained lust, his fingers curled around nothing, so close to Jun’s face but not close enough to touch.

 

“Do I really look like that when I look at him?” Minghao asks, disbelieving. 

 

“The photo doesn’t lie,” Mingyu says loftily.

 

The photo doesn’t lie. Which is why Minghao is dumbstruck by the look on Jun’s face instead of his own.

 

“Wonwoo-hyung owes me money,” Mingyu continues smugly. “I told him you didn’t know Jun-hyung was in love with you, and he said no one could be that dumb.” 

 

“Jun is in love with me,” Minghao says disbelievingly, zooming in on Jun’s face until his face is a mess of grainy pixels and Minghao can barely make out the soft, fond look in Jun’s eyes, as though Minghao’s worth every bit of adoration, admiration and awe, as though Minghao’s one of the rare works of art he himself rhapsodises about. 

 

“Jun-hyung is in love. With me,” Minghao repeats, slowly. It starts to sink in. 

 

Because he, out of all people, would recognize that look on Jun’s face - not because it’s reflected on his own or anything like that, but because he’s spent a lifetime with Jun, accidentally cataloguing his different expressions with the intention of not offending the older boy next door, before he’d realised that he wanted Jun to stay by his side, that Jun was someone important enough for him to deserve categories of his own in Minghao’s organized life, even if Jun was someone that somehow, destroyed Minghao’s best laid plans with a cheeky smile and an invitation to pull pranks on the people around them.       

 

“Oh my god.” Minghao drops Mingyu’s phone. Mingyu screams and nearly brains himself on the concrete trying (and failing) to catch it, but Minghao doesn’t register it, doesn’t register anything else other than his trembling fingers and the way his mind is frantically rebooting itself. The earth is tilting on its axis, with Minghao standing at the center of it all, suffering from vertigo. “Jun is in love with me.” 

 

-

 

Life doesn’t change as much as Minghao expects it to, even after he comes to the life-altering realisation that Jun is in love with him. Mainly because Jun’s behaviour never really deviates from how he normally treats Minghao (which freaks Minghao out - does it mean that Jun has been in love with him since they were snot-nosed brats in China? Impossible; Minghao didn’t even like  _ himself _ when he was a snot-nosed brat in China.)

 

Nothing really changes; Jun continues to play mobile phone games and spends his money on in-app purchases even as Minghao advises him not to; continues to badger Minghao to throw snacks into his mouth despite the possible choking hazard; continues to casually loop an arm around Minghao’s own, clinging onto him whenever they make their way to the dance studio, determined to pretend that he’d got bitten by a zombie and desperately needed to use Minghao’s arm as a way to reach safety. 

 

What does change is Minghao’s libido, which reactivates with a vengeance after his brain finally processes that they might have mutual feelings for each other. While his heart hopes for a heartfelt, romantic confession that would put poets to shame, his libido just wants to furiously make out with Jun against the wall and leave hickeys all over his shoulders. 

 

Not that Jun seems to have gotten the memo about Minghao’s newest realisation. His hands never seem to stop touching Minghao whenever they’re together, and they’re together so often that Minghao seems to exist in a state of perpetual horniness. It feels like Minghao is back to being a teenager with raging hormones, where his brain’s foggy with lust and his dick only exists in an exhausted, semi-hard state. At least he’s more mature now; he wouldn’t be caught dead with an impromptu erection just because his crush (possible lover?) gets grabby. He’s an  _ adult _ with life goals outside of his need to get laid, and one such goal is still to crush Mingyu’s team in the costume competition, even if his life had took a slight detour due to certain romantic and kinky realisations outside his control. Jun in a skirt or not, nothing is going to stop him from taking them to the top. 

 

He just wishes some of his other teammates are as driven to win as he is. 

“You’re fraternizing with the enemy!” Minghao hisses when he finds Chan complaining to Vernon and Seungkwan about his outfit. Chan only rolls his eyes while Seungkwan makes an affronted squawk at being called an enemy.  

 

“Don’t tell him anything even if he buys you food!” Minghao orders at Jun’s retreating back, not bothering to return Jun’s jaunty wave goodbye as he leaves to eat lunch with Jihoon. The churning in his gut could be attributed to jealousy and the belief that Jihoon is up to something. Treating Jun to lunch, this close to the competition? Definitely not out of the goodness of his heart. “I’m sure he’s up to no good!” 

 

The cherry on top of his traitorous teammates, is of course, Soonyoung. Minghao only wishes Soonyoung did things as innocent as casually complaining over a meal, but heaven clearly wishes to drive him to an early grave.

 

Minghao finds Soonyoung wearing the costume, which would be fine. Wonwoo is there too, which makes things less fine. What shifts the situation from ‘less fine’ to ‘a catastrophic fuck-up of epic proportions’ is the entire team (Minghao, sadly included) catching Wonwoo  _ fucking Soonyoung in it.  _

 

“My eyes!” Chan wails, colour gone from his face. “My virgin eyes!” 

 

Jun tries to stop Chan from gouging his eyes out with limited success, as he too is screaming in shock and his hands are also occupied with trying to stop Minghao from killing them both. Jun only has two hands, despite Minghao claiming that he was as clingy as an octopus when he put his mind to it. 

 

Soonyoung splutters. “You have a girlfriend! How can your eyes be virgin?!”

 

“Sleeping with the enemy!” Minghao screams in response to nothing. His brain helpfully replays the offending scene: Soonyoung’s thighs wrapped around the small of Wonwoo’s back as Wonwoo thrusted upwards, Soonyoung’s mouth falling open in ecstasy as he moaned without a care of who might be listening, Wonwoo’s hands gripping Soonyoung’s ass hard enough to leave marks on Soonyoung’s skin and ungainly creases on the costume, and the kicker - the cum stains on the skirt are never going to come off. Even if they could be washed off, the costume’s ruined forever; none of them would be able to look at it and not remember the time they caught Wonwoo eagerly fucking into Soonyoung in it. 

 

All that effort, wasted. Minghao unclenches his fingers and reminds himself that if he killed them both, he’d be sent to an undisclosed prison in China where he would starve to death as they forgot about him. He forces himself to look at their faces instead of the ruined costume, and definitely not at the slip of fabric that’s most likely panties on the floor and the hint of dried white substance on Soonyoung’s stockings.       

 

Soonyoung at least looks apologetic; Wonwoo on the other hand looks like a cat who ate the canary, the smugness radiating off him like a particularly foul smell from a dumpster. Minghao has the feeling that they’re not sorry for ruining his costume; they’re only sorry they got caught and his leg itches from the want to roundhouse kick them both in their faces. How dare they desecrate his costume this way, and the entire thing was Soonyoung’s own fault to begin with - how  _ dare _ he trigger Minghao’s competitive spirits and not have the decency to even pretend to be proper rivals with Wonwoo, the man he claimed he wanted to crush. Instead, he lets Wonwoo into their studio and fuck him against the wall that all of them would now never lean against—in fact, Minghao thinks with increasing horror, none of them would lean against anything vertical again, for who knows if Soonyoung and Wonwoo have already done it. They may have even done it on the floor of their practice room. Minghao is going to disinfect every horizontal and vertical surface short of the ceiling, mainly because none of them have the muscle strength to do it there. 

But most of all, how dare Soonyoung do all those things Minghao wanted to do with Jun but never bothered to because clearly he had priorities other than getting laid. 

 

“So...I guess you can just wash the costume?” Jun meekly asks, hands still firmly wrapped around Minghao’s arms, just in case Minghao decides that today would be a great day to end his non-violent streak and suckerpunch Jun’s fellow horny friends in the face. “It’ll be such a waste to throw it out! It’s so cute! Look at the cat ears!” 

 

Chan casts a horrified look at the cat ear hair band that fell sadly on the floor and shakes his head. Minghao takes a deep breath and counts to 10, then counts to 20, just because he can.  

 

Soonyoung apologizes sheepishly. Wonwoo pushes his glasses up his nose and claims to take full responsibility for their actions in collectively traumatizing their entire studio. Minghao scowls and storms off. 

-

 

Later, after the dust has settles and all offending costumes have been disposed of accordingly (by the offending party in question: Kwon Soonyoung), Minghao’s rage levels calm down enough for him to move on from murder. Jun, of course, knows him well enough to come looking for him at the exact moment where Minghao is in that mood close to exhaustion where he wouldn’t mind company, especially if they came with a cup of bubble tea.  

 

“For you,” Jun says as he plops down next to Minghao and lays his head on Minghao’s thigh, dangerously close to Minghao’s dick. Good thing the earlier rage rendered Minghao mostly numb to proximity; he isn’t going to pop a boner anytime soon seeing that it’d been  _ someone else’s _ libido that ruined his efforts of winning.

 

“Don’t be too mad ok?” Jun says, as he raises a hand to rub Minghao’s back. Minghao grumbles but doesn’t push him off. Jun’s hand is warm and firm and his back desperately needs a back rub. “I’ll help you fix the costumes - or look for new ones! We can use Wonwoo’s credit card to pay for them.” 

 

The thought of maxing Wonwoo’s credit card as revenge makes him feel better. He takes a sip of the bubble tea - 0% sugar, yet the brown sugar pearls make it just right for him. Jun truly knows what his taste buds like. That’s why he loves him so much, Minghao thinks as he idly plays with Jun’s soft hair.     

 

“I love you too!” Jun beams up at him, and Minghao chokes as his brain short-circuits, thanks to the deadly combination of those words paired with Jun’s happy eyes. Oh shit - he’s just accidentally confessed. He could play it off as an accident - he loved him as a friend, yes, just a friend.

 

But then again, why should he? If Soonyoung can manage to get together with Wonwoo (sacrificing Minghao’s creation in the process), there’s no stopping Minghao from doing the same.   

 

And Jun isn’t even in costume. If they’re to progress to something less PG, he’s not ruining anything else other than Jun. 

 

That settles it. Minghao leans down and kisses Jun on the lips, and when Jun sits up to return the favour the competition doesn’t seem to matter anymore. 

 

-

 

[EPILOGUE]

 

“I can’t believe both our teams lost,” Soonyoung grumbles, even as he wraps around Wonwoo’s torso like human sweater. Wonwoo gives out a noncommittal shrug, but Minghao sees him eye the exposed skin of Soonyoung’s thigh in between his stockings and the skirt and knows he doesn’t care at all about the loss. 

 

“Winning isn’t the most important thing,” Jun says as he waves at Jihoon who looks like he’d rather be dead at home with both kidneys missing than standing on stage in a bunny costume, holding the first place trophy. It’s ridiculously adorable, and Minghao can’t even fault Jun for taking photos. He would keep the photos too - blackmail material is always appreciated. 

 

“The true prize is the memories we made along the way,” Jun continues sagely, herding their entire team to take a commemorative group photo, with Soonyoung still attached to Wonwoo. Not that Minghao can judge, his hand continues to rest on Jun’s hip, the possessive curl of his fingers on display to everyone who bothers to look. No one really does, because Chan caught them making out in one of the spare rooms and proceeded to scream loud enough to wake the dead.  

 

“I’d rather just have the money,” Chan grumbles softly, but he smiles for the camera anyway. “Let’s never do this again.” 

 

“Agreed,” Minghao says. The costume will be put to better use in private on Jun’s bed, where Minghao doesn’t have to worry about scarring innocents who accidentally walk in on them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you like it!


End file.
